Best of Both Worlds
by mishkaeci
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Is it possible to be more than just friends?


Returning from the mission earlier than expected was not of Kakashi's liking at this moment. No matter how laidback he was known with things or no matter he looked lazy from the outside, he is accustomed to lengthy missions all the time. Clearly, Tsunade made a fool out of him. The Godaime practically used him to run errands for her across the border. Delivering a scroll she called "Highly Confidential" but turned out to be an agreement concerning the Hokage's debts.

_So much for a mission. _Kakashi grunted as he brushed the leaves off his shoulder. Jumping off from the tree, he walked towards the memorial and paid respects to his old friends. Routinely, the memorial will always be his "Gate" to Konoha Village.

Looking up at orange filled sky, he sighed. The sun is starting to set and most of the villagers are starting to get home. Looking around, Kakashi sought his eagerness to be back in Konoha. Not that he did not miss his homeland, it's just that he will be alone again with nothing much to do.

_Here we go again with my not so much boring life._

Without so much battling, Kakashi decided to go the Pub before going home. Closing the door of the bar behind him, he can almost smell the aroma of sake. How long has it been since he drank one? One week? That short to even miss the sake. Scanning through the jam packed bar, he spotted Genma and Asuma at the far right corner with their own habit clinging on their respective mouth.

"Oi Kakashi, back so soon?" Genma asked with one eyebrow twitched as he plays his senbon with his teeth.

"Ah. It was not actually a mission. Tsunade actually fooled me into delivering her errands." Kakashi took a seat beside Genma and waived at the waitress he spotted at the counter.

"Thought you said it would be a 'lengthy' one?" Asuma chuckled.

"I even planned on having a vacation before going back here," he looked back at Asuma.

Asuma lit another stick and inhaled the nicotine of the cigar. After a few seconds of savouring his stress reliever he exhaled. Really, Kakashi could not fathom as to why Asuma had developed that kind of habit. Yes, he tried it once but never liked the feeling it brings to his lungs. Feels like his insides will burn.

"Hah! Kakashi was fooled by Tsunade. Since when you let that happen?" Genma sipped his sake. Kakashi could tell the man is starting to get drunk. How long have they been here? Looking at Asuma again, there's no sign of alcohol in him.

_Like Asuma lets alcohol defeats him. Plain Genma and Asuma duo._

"I know it was a simple mission but I never thought I could complete it earlier that expected."

"Here you go Kakashi-kun. What took you so long?" The waitress with big and round chest playfully gave Kakashi his sake with her flirty smile.

Genma abruptly slammed the table. "Hey, why do you always ask for Kakashi?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Thank you Mae-san. This is all I need for now."

"You're getting drunk Genma. I won't be dragging you home so control your habits." Asuma sighed.

"What's the matter with our drunken friend Asuma?"

"You already know that Kakashi. He can't take it that his ego was taken down by Ino." Asuma boisterously laughed.

"Hey Asuma! Just wait, she can't resist me!"

Kakashi took his shot of sake and joined Asuma laughing. "How's Kurenai doing?"

"She's due this coming Friday. All is well Kakashi."

Kakashi tapped his friend's shoulder. "Congratulations, man!"

"When are you planning yours?"

"Asuma, for the years we've been together did you actually thought I'll be having one of my own?" Kakashi smirked.

"You can't fool us Kakashi, we know there's something going on with you and Sakura." As Genma borrowed Asuma's lighter and lit a cigar of his own.

Sakura. He has not seen the pink haired kunoichi for awhile. Yes, they are usually together. They take lunch together, walk side by side and even drink together. As often as it is but they are just friends. Why would his friends mistake it as something that can lead to having his own family? And why would they even think of involving Sakura in this kind of topic?

He and Sakura started being together when Sakura decided to be an ANBU after reaching her goal as a Medic-nin. Sakura personally asked him to train her whenever he's available and not out on a mission. Their occasional meeting place at the bridge will always start with a stroll on the park and end at the memorial. Often, they are in the same mission but not because they both signed up for it but because Sakura's excellent medical skills are always wanted by Tsunade to ensure the safety of the team.

Yes, they are always together but that doesn't conclude that there's something deeper in it. Yet, why was Kakashi still contemplating on his thoughts?

"Really Genma, you are drunk." Kakashi answered indifferently.

Asuma observed Kakashi's behaviour. _That was unusual._ He thought. Kakashi was never the one to contemplate longer than 10 seconds – not on that kind of topic. His friend is known by everyone as someone who occasionally is out on a date – get laid and forgets about it the day after. _How long has it been since I last saw him with a random girl._ And to actually brush off the waitress that recently flirted with him was a first.

Though it is not his personality to observe the love life of his friends, he knew for sure that Kakashi is no longer exuding the behaviour of a bachelor like he always does. Asuma suddenly remembered the night Kurenai got him.

"You know, there's always a first time on everything. The more you avoid it, the more you'll end up having it." The black haired woman winked at him.

He himself could not believe it. He always thought he will grow old alone together with the silver jounin in front of him. Yet he is already expecting a baby – an heir to his name. _Oh well, he'll come to it eventually. _He muttered silently to himself.

"Okay, I'm outta here. I don't want Kurenai's mood take me to hell." Asuma slowly stood up pushing his chair back.

"Oi Asuma, you can't leave me here! C'mon Kakashi, I can't take these waitresses ogling on you."

"Can't help it. Sorry Genma. Let's go." Kakashi waved at the waitress and left a few dollars on the table.

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up from the blazing streaks of sunlight coming from her mid-open curtains. Clutching on her blanket, she covered her eyes. <em>Few more hours please…<em>

_BANG!BANG!BANG! BANG!BANG!BANG!_

Sakura rebelliously snatched her pillow and slammed it on her ears. But still the banging continued to penetrate through her thick pillows.

_BANG!BANG!BANG!_

_What the hell? It's too early to even have the decency on banging a door like that. If this is Naruto I swear I'll cut his throat out!_

Sakura stomped her way to her door. "Will you stop doing that? I'm coming!" She yelled.

She snatched open the door with limited power to avoid ripping it from the hinges.

"Sakura! You wouldn't believe what that Genma did to me! Such an asshole!"

The blonde hair barged into her home with her hands throwing in the air. Her cheeks flushed as if she took a sprint coming to her house.

"Pig! What the hell? Is your temper more important than me having my peaceful sleep right after my month long mission?"

Ino throw herself on her sofa and crossed her arms. "Well, you can't blame me for not having my only bestfriend for a month – I've got no one else to talk to! I've been dying since that Genma blurted out to my face that I'm too young for him. I mean c'mon! Do I even look like a teenager?"

_Seriously, I don't even care that much._ Sakura thought to herself. Busting herself on that mission was enough to make her wish that she could sleep forever. She hadn't slept for more than 4 hours for weeks and when she finally had the chance to have her deep slumber into a non-existent world, Ino barges in with her not-so-serious love life. _I mean they are not even dating to start with. She has no right to be pissed at all._

"Seriously Ino, this early you will rant here in my home how he managed to tick you off?"

"How can you do that to me Sakura? How can you act like you don't care at all?"

_FYI. I don't care a bit._ Sakura walked towards her and slouched on the sofa. Resting her neck and closing her eyes she said, "Are the two of you actually have a mutual understanding at all?"

"Well… we were just actually playing around." Ino trailed on her thoughts.

"Then what do you expect? Seriously Ino, you have more experienced at this than I am."

Ino crawled up onto Sakura. "Sakura! Can't you see what's happening to me? He tricked me!"

"Pig! I'm damn sure you know what's happening to you. C'mon, cut the crap out!" Sakura stood up and went to the dining room.

"Well, excuse me if my IQ is not as high as yours Sakura."

_Ino is such a pain sometimes._ Sakura opened the cupboards and got two cups of ramen. Good thing she stocked up the cupboards with "Instant" foods before she left for a mission. While waiting for the water to boil, she went to her room to change. The muddled sight of her bed makes her want to dive into it and make a genjutsu of her avatar to talk to Ino. _I've never seen her soo insanely confused._ Sakura sighed. Catching the sight of her mountain pile laundry, she grabbed whatever there is from her closet. She put on her tattered jeans and olden tank top and made her way back in the kitchen.

"Okay, well, since you're way over the top, come over here and let's talk."

Ino entered the dining room and saw Sakura pouring the water on two instant ramen cups. Observing her friend, she almost forgot how much Sakura has changed. Sakura became a sister to her she wished she had. She came to her house not only because of her bitter mood towards Genma but also because she missed the girl.

Their friendship has blossomed into something she never would have imagined. Their childhood rivalry on Sasuke has ended as soon as Sasuke decided to leave for power. Ino knew that Sakura cared much more about Sasuke compared to her. Soon after the raven haired boy left, Ino went up to Sakura and apologized. Since then, they were always together.

But when Sakura decided to take up a notch in her skills and took ANBU training, she rarely sees her. While her best friend is busy with her lengthy missions and toxic schedule at the hospital, Ino was also busy with their flower business aside from occasional missions. She made it clear to Tsunade that she can do missions as long as she can get to organize her family's business. To sum it all up, she just missed being with Sakura.

Sakura handed her chopsticks with the hot ramen. "So what exactly happened?"

Ino sighed. "As you've said it point blank, we do not have a mutual understanding to even say that we're dating."

"I asked you what happened, Ino. Spill it out."

"Well, it was Pub night. Coincidentally, he was there when I decided to drop by."

"Really Ino, was it just coincidence?"

Ino smirked. She just can't hide from Sakura can she? Being in the Intelligence department of Anbu, Sakura developed interrogation skills.

"Okay! It was not! I just wanted to have a drink with him.. I just don't want to be the first one to ask."

"And then?"

"I made my way to the front bar. Ordered Mojito and waited. He came up to me and asked me if he can sit beside me. Of course I am dying to say yes. But you know me, I like playing hard to get."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "What did you say then?"

"I told him that I'm not into playing games and his ways won't be effective on me."

"And then?"

"And then what? He told me that if I gained few more years and that if my boobs got bigger and my ass got rounder he will try his moves on me again! Fucked up man!"

Sakura exuberantly laughed continuously. She can't resist it. Genma is the only guy she knows who has the nerve to actually say that to Ino. Ino is well damn popular, how can Genma resist that? And to think that Ino was extremely pissed about it meant that her ego was taken down.

"Serves you right Ino-pig!"

"Hah! You'll see Sakura. Just wait and I'll have his head following my ass anytime soon."

Sakura grunted. Ino has tantamount of pride on herself. She never backs down.

"Okay. Goodluck then." Sakura giggled.

"Hmp. Well, how about you? How was the mission?"

"It was long. Have I said that I didn't have sleep longer than 4 hours? And then when I finally had the chance to sleep for 10 hours you came banging my door?"

"Sorry Sakura-chaaaaan." Ino cooed with her puppy eyes.

"Yeah well, I am already in my deep black eyes am I not Ino-pig?"

Ino chortled. "How's Kakashi then?"

Sakura blinked. "Huh? Hm, I haven't seen him for awhile. I gather from Shizune that he came back the same time I did last night."

"Well, how are things between the two of you?" Ino grinned.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Seriously Ino, what's with the questions about Kakashi lately? It's not like you can't see it for yourself that we're just plain colleagues."

Ino stared at her friend as she garbled at the ramen with much indifference. Yes, she knows that the two are colleagues, close one to say. She usually see them together leaving on a mission, getting home together from occasional drinks at the Pub and Kakashi taking up his monthly medical exams directly from Sakura – not from any one else. Much to her surprise, she sometimes sees her coming out from his apartment. It was work related as Sakura would always assure her and she always believe her – the girl never lied to her. And she knows when she is lying.

_Sakura is never a good liar._

"Nothing. I just assumed there's something going on between the two of you considering the time you've been with him."

"We've been friends a long time and he was my mentor when I was still a child – well, he's still my mentor now. Opposite sexes can be best of friends too you know."

"Okay. Well, have you seen his face?"

Sakura smirked. "No. Not once. I think I won't be able to – ever. He has this fetish on his mask."

"Really? I mean considering the times when you're with him on a mission you never had a peak?"

"Ino, I'm not like you. I don't obsess over those kind of things."

"Well, I'm just curious. No one has ever seen his face. I'm sure he reserves it to someone he'll settle with."

Sakura laughed in maniac. "Kakashi, settling down? I don't think so! He has already settled down – with his perverted books."

"Well, we can't tell you know. As you said earlier, the two of you are just colleagues for you to know a lot about him." Ino mischievously winked at her.

"Okay Ino, stop that. That creeps me out."

Ino laughed. "Oh well. I better get going. I have to meet up with Chouji and Shikamaru at Ichiraku."

"You are such a pain Ino. You should've come here after you've met up with them!"

"I can't take my temper. After all, I missed you. That's the main reason behind banging your door."

Sakura sighed. Ino always know how to make her forget why she's pissed with her.

She smiled. "You know I do too. Say hi to Chouji and Shik for me. I hope you don't cross paths with Genma anytime soon."

Ino grinned. "Later Sakura." as she walked through the door.

Sakura stared at the clock. _1pm. Now what will I do now? Ah. Laundry._

* * *

><p>Damn it.<p>

Kakashi cursed as he stirred from his sleep. Drinking sake after a week of deprived sleep really gets to him. His head pounded like a never-ending ringing of a gong; his body heavy – weighs as much as ten tons of debris. Kakashi sneezed. _Oh great. This is just great._

Gathering all his might, he stood up from his bed. The cracking sound of the old springs made him realize that replacing his bed was his plan a month ago. This is why he doesn't want to be back so soon. His apartment really makes him feel how alone he is these past few months. Though he was used to solitary life, sometimes boredom has its own way on putting thoughts to his head. The 'What ifs' and 'I should haves.'

Kakashi sighed. Scanning through the various medicines kept behind his bathroom mirror, he realized that he hadn't seen Sakura for his monthly supply of meds. He was supposed to get it yesterday when he came back but Shizune informed him that she was also out on a mission and will be back late in the evening in estimation.

Since Kakashi's mood is up for sake, he didn't wait for Sakura. And now, he's suffering from the consequences of the actions he abruptly made. He's beginning to lose it – when did it all started?

He started feeling all alone when Sakura was always assigned to a different mission – a medical mission. Most jounins selected by Godaime usually have a strong background on medical jutsus. Though Kakashi's tenure taught him how to heal a person, it's only inside the bracket of First Aid technique – a simple technique – chapter 1 in Sakura's medical book. He rarely sees Sakura. If she's not on a mission, she's on duty. If she's not on duty, she's clamped up in her sleep or mostly out with Naruto giving him advices about Hinata's temperamental moods because of pregnancy.

Kakashi never has been this distant to Sakura since they became close friends. Sakura blended right in the middle of his routines and skipping that routine made him feel all so.. weird. Like today, usually when he wakes up, Kakashi will find himself meeting Sakura at the bridge and together they will visit the memorial. But things started to change and he couldn't understand why their paths won't cross this time. Usually, they would always stumble upon each other everywhere. But these past few months, it's like they are living in a separate worlds.

_Darn. Not again. _Kakashi thought. He is contemplating AGAIN. Boredom is in action again. Kakashi washed up his face and stared at himself at the mirror. _Really, these lines are a sign of me – getting old._

Though Tsunade gave her a day off after her month long mission, Sakura decided to come to the hospital. There's nothing else to do, she finished her laundry ahead the time she planned. She also had her groceries brought. There's nothing else left to do but her pile of paperwork in the hospital. While reviewing the reports that her trainees prepared, she heard a knock. She looked up and saw Shizune standing in front her.

"Sakura. There's someone needing your personal attention."

Sakura stared at the woman and knew that look. _Kakashi. I hadn't seen him in a long time._ She tried to keep the grin to herself as she stood up.

"Thanks Shizune. Please tell him to wait for me at the Lab 1."

Shizune saw the grin. _Oh. Younger years._

Kakashi sat patiently on the stool. He hasn't been in here for a month he believed. Nothing much has changed. Still white everything and the ripped curtain have not been replaced yet.

"Kakashi. It's been a long time."

Sakura stood in front of him. Her pink tresses have grown long. _She looked thinner. _Kakashi thought.

"Sakura, yes it's been a long time. How have you been?"

Sakura looked intently to her friend in his usual slouchy appearance – his hair in a usual mess, tousled on one side. She can tell he's suffering from a drunken night.

"Fine I guess; still lacking sleep. What brings you here?" Sakura touched his forehead.

"Need I tell you? You already know from the state I'm in today."

Sakura chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Kakashi, you should know that having sake with lack of sleep on a cold night can bring you severe cold. I've practically told you that many times before."

Kakashi studied Sakura as she placed her stethoscope on his chest. Not seeing her for a month felt like so much about her physique has changed. He couldn't remember how tall she was because seeing her in front of him felt like she gained few inches. _Or maybe because I just thought she looked thinner._

"I didn't know you still have that." Kakashi said as he tugged the sleeves of Sakura's shirt.

Sakura was still wearing her tattered jeans and olden shirt. She didn't mind looking all trashy on a Saturday afternoon in the hospital.

"Oh. Yeah, I still keep this. I love this shirt of yours. Find it comforting."

"Looks good on you." Kakashi said in a playful manner.

"Ugh, not that Kakashi, it's very perverted you know."

"Really Sakura, you still can't get used to this huh?"

"Really Kakashi, I can't coz you used to be my mentor, remember?"

"Actually, I don't remember anymore because you've grown quite well of a woman Sakura."

Sakura nudged him. "Kakashi! I'm not kidding! Stop it."

Kakashi snickered. "Okay, okay. I just missed teasing you."

"Ha, Ha! Well, you're way too busy to even drop by here at the hospital."

"Sakura, you were the one who are out on a mission for a month, remember?"

"Oh right. I was. Who were you with last night?"

"With Genma and Asuma. Actually, I dropped by here yesterday to get my monthly medicines but Shizune said you'll be back late."

"And of course, you couldn't wait."

"Exactly. So here I am, suffering the consequences."

"I thought you're out with some random girl again." Sakura huffed.

Kakashi's brow twitched. "Is that jealousy Sakura?"

Sakura reddened from the remark, slapped Kakashi on his arm.

"Excuse me?"

"Is that denial?"

"No! I just want to be prepared in case some girl rush here and accuse me of stealing their boy friend."

"Am I that popular?"

Sakura was baffled. Kakashi never changes. He's still the egotistical guy she has come to know. When it comes to his love life, he is so proud of being a flirt.

"Oh. Enough with boasting Kakashi."

"There won't be any girl rushing here Sakura, I assure you that."

"Oh, why? Has the magic of flirt faded away?" Sakura snorted.

"No. Just not in the mood to be out with anyone lately."

Sakura was mystified. Since when Hatake Kakashi was not in the mood to flirt around? In the years they've been together, Sakura always find Kakashi with some random girl he saw at the pub or walking down the street. The man is known living his bachelor life to the fullest. What happened now?

"Are you sick or something Kakashi? Can you seat down again and let me check you?"

"Very funny Sakura."

"Just kidding Kakashi. I was just surprised." Sakura smiled.

"Well, don't be. This is one of the effects of getting old I guess."

"Ooh. I see. You're no longer able to.. you know.?" Sakura grinned.

"Ah Sakura, do not pull that one on me. You know I can't take that."

"Well, you said it yourself, you're getting old." Sakura whispered to his ear as she leaned closely to him.

"Sakura, don't play that game on me. You'll always fail."

Sakura traced her pointing finger on his chest and nudged him with her body.

"Are you sure Kakashi? I thought you wanted me to get used to this…hm?"

Goosebumps. He can feel his hair at the back of his neck standing up. That sensation which Sakura brought to him was unexpected. They always play this game and not once did Sakura done this to him. To actually feel the body heat that Sakura exudes right now was a first. This was nothing to him way, way back. Kakashi won't back down – not now that he actually feels that he's going to lose.

Kakashi snaked up his hands on her back and moved her closer to him that their body made a contact.

"I'm the one who should ask – are you sure Sakura, you're up for this?"

Sakura suddenly felt her heartbeat thumping so fast. She can feel Kakashi's breath on her ears; her skin against his skin. Too much close of a contact. She can barely breathe. Immediately she backed away from Kakashi.

"Okay. I lose. Again. Dammit."

Kakashi laughed. "Well, you have to train more how to seduce a man. It'll come in handy in your missions."

"Thank you for teaching me again Kakashi-sensei!"

"Practice more Sakura. Thanks for the meds. I'll drop by again soon. See yah around."

Sakura watched Kakashi made his way out from the room.

_What was that crap about?_ She mused.

As soon as Kakashi headed out from the Lab 1, he still couldn't get over from the facts that 1. Sakura had actually got him Goosebumps and 2. He couldn't get it out from his head. It's crazy.

_Since when did Sakura gain those chests of hers? _

Kakashi deep in his thoughts didn't notice Asuma headed towards him.

"Oi Kakashi. What's up with that blank state?"

"Ah Asuma. Sorry, didn't see you. What's up?"

"Clearly. Just running errands for Kurenai. What's up with you?"

"Nothing. Just came from the hospital to get meds from Sakura."

"Now I see."

"What was that Asuma?"

"I said, there's always going to be a first time on everything."

"Uh, I don't know if I got that."

"You will, you'll see. By the way, Tsunade wants to see you in her office right now."

"Copy that. Thanks man. Regards to Kurenai."

Kakashi walked into Tsunade's office to find Sakura standing next Tsunade.

"Ah. Atlast Kakashi. What took you so long? Thought you were with Sakura?"

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh. "I told you, he just dropped by at the hospital. We're not actually together."

"Alright. Both of you take a seat."

"What do we have to talk about Tsuande-sama?" Kakashi asked as he sat beside Sakura. The incident was still fresh on his mind.

"I called both of you for a mission. The mission only requires two Jounins. This was supposedly for Asuma and Kurenai but since Kurenai is expecting to have her baby soon, I decided to give this mission to both of you. The mission can be completed in a matter of three days. All you need to do is to gain back the scroll that the Wind entrusted to us. I gather that both of you are comfortable with each other right? I mean both of you have been together in countless missions and rapport is the most important key in completing the mission."

"Tusnade-sama, why can't it be Asuma and Kakashi? Not that I'm complaining but I just got back from a month long mission." Sakura butted in.

"I know. Actually the mission should be led by a woman. So we can not have Asuma and Kakashi. The scroll that we have to gain back is being held by the leader who is known to be a playboy. To sum it all up, you Sakura can have the scroll back by using your gender. Seduction 101 Sakura."

Kakashi laughed. "I told you Sakura, you'll need those skills one day."

"But Tusnade-sama, what's Kakashi's role here if I were to lead the mission to completion?

"Kakashi will be the one to rescue you once you'll have the scroll. Of course, we can't let you leave Konoha alone. Though I am assured of your capabilities, I can't risk that. Since Kakashi has been your mentor and guardian for a long time, he's the only person I can trust with your life."

Tsunade said it in an endearing way that made it impossible for Sakura to back out. She looked at Kakashi and was actually enjoying this. She can see the grin plastered on his mouth even with his mask on.

"Any more questions?" Tsunade began reading the pile of papers on her desk.

"When do we leave?" Sakura asked.

"Tomorrow."

"I can't believe this! I just got home. Tsunade can be a pain in the ass sometimes. She knows I can't say no to her. Manipulative old hag!

Kakashi let Sakura rant as long as she wants. He knows Sakura won't stop until she had let it all out. Sakura has always been like that, a kid at heart who always wants to throw a fit whenever she's annoyed.

"Just treat it as a training Sakura. As Tsunade said it, Seduction 101."

Kakashi is really enjoying this. He always wants to see Sakura annoyed. _She's like a kid. Cute little kid._

"Kakashi, don't start with me. Not now."

"Okay. I'll start tomorrow then."

_Thank heavens, what an entertaining series of events. Goodbye boring life._ He mused.

* * *

><p>"Seriously, when will I get used to you being late?"<p>

Kakashi looked at the kunoichi's annoyed aura. Sakura only has one bag packed. She only wore a cardigan pants and black sleeveless top under her Jounin vest. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and her bangs were all clipped. Kakashi never saw Sakura dressed in this way before.

_She looked all mature – womanly might I say._

"Wow. When did you learn how to travel light Sakura?"

"Since I was assigned to those Medical Missions. It's more complicated than the missions I had with you." Sakura grunted.

"Then good for you. That'll come in handy."

Sakura studied Kakashi's appearance with his usual demeanour. Back slumped, eyes droopy like he can fell asleep anytime. He's carrying two bags which were weird.

"Has the table turned? What's up with the two bags Kakashi?"

"Oh. The other bag is just our sleeping bag." Kakashi winked impishly.

"What? You didn't bring tents? You offered yesterday!"

"I did, I know. But when I checked out the tents earlier, it was in no good condition so I just brought our sleeping bags."

"OUR sleeping bags? Does that mean we only have one sleeping bag to share?"

"Why Sakura? Are you afraid I might molest you?"

"No. Like I will let you lay one finger on me."

Kakashi laughed. "Don't worry Sakura. I won't. You're not that type."

"Of course I am not that type. I am not just any random girl you can hook up with." Sakura firmly said as she raised one eyebrow.

"Exactly, so just treat the whole thing as Seduction 101. From there I'll teach you how you can use your body to manipulate men."

Sakura sighed with much annoyance. _Egotistical man!_ Of course Sakura won't let Kakashi have his way again and lose it. She has been with Kakashi far long enough to know how his body reacts in different scenarios. She wouldn't be assigned in Intelligence if not for her mind reading skills. The only thing that's left for her to master is this – how to manipulate men for the sake of the mission. _Watch me Kakashi._

"Alright Sensei, teach me how to manipulate you."

The two jounins exited the Konoha border as the sun sets in and the stars starts to glimmer.

Leaping from tree to tree, Kakashi shouted at Sakura, "Sakura search for safe spot for us to rest for the night."

Sakura looked back at Kakashi and waived him hand signal showing that she got it. Scanning through the forest, she spotted the perfect place – enough trees to hide them but enough space for them to rest.

"Kakashi! Found it."

Kakashi watched Sakura jumped from the tree with much elegance. Her skill on concentrating her chakra is incomparable. She didn't emit any sound at all when she landed on her feet. Kakashi felt so proud at his student for coming this far as a ninja.

_Sometimes I think she doesn't even need me to train her anymore._

"Sakura-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know what to do."

Sakura performed hand seals to hide the entire area with Genjutsu. Kakashi didn't have to remind her that. This is their usual routine whenever they're on a mission. _How long has it been since that last time we were in the same mission – was it a month or more than that? _Sakura can barely remember.

Kakashi observed Sakura as she performed another hand seals – for traps this time. Sakura strategically splayed out explosive notes in the entire spot they chose.

"Kakashi, don't just stand there. Will you start preparing the sleeping bag? And also, start a bonfire. I'm freezing." Kakashi heard her as she continued protecting their area. He was too absorbed at how Sakura changed in just a month that he forgot his own chores to do. This is how they do things whenever they're on a mission. This is how they routinely do things.

"At last." Sakura looked over to Kakashi who is busy preparing the bonfire. The sight of one sleeping bag caught her eye. She sighed. After that tiring mission, all Sakura wants now is the comforts of her home; her fluffy, king-size bed, cottony soft pillows and thick comforters. She looked at the sleeping bag again, she grunted. She finds herself wanting to curse Tsunade.

Kakashi saw the annoyed mumble Sakura made. "Still can't get over with the sleeping bag Sakura?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. She walked over to Kakashi and sat on the log in front the bonfire. She held out her hands towards the heat.

"Kakashi. All I wanted was some rest after that exhilarating mission I had. .. yet here I am again, out in a mission."

"It'll be over before you know it. Don't stress yourself too much."

"Yeah, how can I not be stressed? We're sharing in that rotten sleeping bag of yours. Thanks to you."

"You have no other choice unless you want to sleep on the cold grass and freeze to death."

"Just keep your hands off me."

Kakashi chuckled. "Really Sakura, you have some serious issue in sleeping close to me."

"Yeah I do! Considering the time we've been together. I already know what you're capable of."

"Ouch. That's harsh Sakura. I've never laid a hand on you."

"That's because we never slept in one sleeping bag!"

"True enough. This will be the first."

"So behave or I'll cut your throat out."

"Like you can." Kakashi mumbled.

"I heard you. Don't test me."

Kakashi laughed. "Of course you'll be tested. Seduction 101, remember?"

"Whatever. I'll go ahead."

Kakashi looked at her as she walked towards the sleeping bag. She took her vest off and rolled her cardigan up right below her knees. He can hear the dog tags clinging around her neck. The ANBU tattoo in her left arm was unbelievably weird.

Sinking in the sleeping bag, Sakura can see Kakashi's eyes focused on her as she took her vest off. _Could he be actually attracted to me? I've never seen those stares from him before._ Sakura knows what she is to Kakashi. For the years they've been close, Kakashi always made her feel that she's still his student. Thought the silver haired was known with his addictive obsession over his perverted books and his occasional one night stands, Kakashi always respected Sakura and never got over the board. Kakashi was different from all the Jounins she had come to work with. Of course Sakura knows in herself how she transformed into a fine woman. She always gets stared at by Genma or Shino. Couple of men actually asked her out. Some of them asked if she was dating Kakashi and she would always be shocked with the question. _Like Kakashi displays any interest on me whenever we're together for them to actually think we're dating_. She thought intently as she slowly closed her eyes.

"Finally." Kakashi muttered beneath his mask as he heard Sakura's snoring. He stood up and stretched his hands upward. Surveying the entire area, he rechecked all the jutsus that Sakura done earlier. Throwing more woods into the fire, Kakashi yawned. Looking at the sleeping kunoichi beside him, he thought himself; _Let this be a peaceful night._ Slipping inside the sleeping bed, Kakashi slowly laid himself beside Sakura with so much effort not to wake her. With his back from Sakura, he let the sleep overcome him.

Sakura stirred. She felt something heavy on her stomach. _What the hell?_ She saw Kakashi's hand right below his breasts. She stared at the man's deep slumber. His mask is still on. He also took his vest off leaving only his black shirt on. She can feel his heartbeat. She can feel his body heat. And she can't help but admit that it feels good. This is the second time Sakura had been this close to Kakashi after the incident at the hospital. But this time was different. She doesn't feel uncomfortable at all. Sakura felt Kakashi snuggled more closer to her. She can feel his breathing in her ears.

"Sakura…"

Sakura blinked. _Did he just whisper my name?_ Sakura shut her eyes closed and pretended to snore. She felt Kakashi moved a little. His hands snaked on her waist. She felt his hands slowly coming inside her shirt. She tried to keep her gasp inside her mouth._ Is he dreaming?_ She felt his hands rubbing her stomach. The ministrations that his hands gives her makes her want more. _Crap. Have to stop._

Kakashi stirred as he heard Sakura groaned. She moved and had her back on him. _Great. Just when I was just having a good dream._

"Sakura, can you not move that much. You're throwing me out from the sleeping bag."

_Finally._ Sakura mused as she faced Kakashi.

"Well Kakashi. Can you not pin me with your heavy hands?"

"What?"

"Forget it." _Though I really liked what happened earlier…_

"You're really scared huh Sakura-chan?"

_Here he comes again. If he only knew what he did to me.._ Sakura sighed. "I'm not Kakashi."

"Oh really? Why are you turning your back on me now?"

_Ugh. This man really knows how to piss me off. _Sakura faced him again.

"Are you satisfied?"

Kakashi laughed. He looked at the pink-haired kunoichi as she tried her mightiest not to lose her temper. Kakashi was caught from the sight of the plump skin exuding from the shirt of Sakura. The dog tags pinned in between her luscious breast.

"Kakashi. Are you ogling at my breasts just now?"

Kakashi was taken aback with Sakura's bold remark. Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Are you that confident Sakura?" Kakashi retorted.

"Yes Kakashi. I am that confident that you find me irresistible just now." Sakura said impishly.

_Is she raising the bar just now?_

"Let's test that shall we?" Kakashi said in deep voice as he slowly made his way closer to Sakura. Snaking up his hands on her waist.

Sakura was stunned with his sudden action. But she won't let him win. _Seduction101 huh?_

Sakura huddled more closely to Kakashi; reviving the feeling that they had at Lab – skin on skin.

"I'm up for the test Sensei."

"Are you sure you can Sakura?" Kakashi whispered to her in her ears.

"Watch me." Sakura slowly straddled him making her top of Kakashi. She can see how his mouth slightly turned into shock. She let her weight on Kakashi as she fixes herself on top of him.

Kakashi saw the smirk on the pink-haired face. He knew that she knew he was shocked by what she just did. But Kakashi won't let her savour that victory. He had been pinned with many women before. He knows exactly how to reverse what had just happened.

Kakashi slowly traced his hands on Sakura's legs, trailing soft touches until he reached her ass. He can feel Sakura twitched as he began massaging her round ass. _Wow. Such asset she has._

Sakura hid her annoyance with herself as Kakashi saw her twitched. _Sakura, buckle up! You're already 21 and you've done this with men you've dated!_ She scolded herself. _But I never imagined doing these to Kakashi – my former sensei to say the least;_ counteracted by her other side. _To hell with my reputation – game on Kakashi!_

Sakura exuded friction as she continued to straddle Kakashi. Reaching the edges of the collar of the shirt he was wearing, she moved towards him. Concentrating small amount of chakra on her fingertips – enough for Kakashi not to see – she started tracing his neckline up to his ears. Sakura could see goosebumps emitted by Kakashi's skin.

Kakashi couldn't explain the feeling that overcame him as Sakura traced his jawline. It tingles up to his bone. He can feel his breathing ragged from just her touch. _What more if.. _Kakashi saw Sakura's evil grin. That woke him up.

"Enjoying much Sakura?"

"Well, can't you tell how much I'm close to winning Kaka-"

Sakura never finished her question as Kakashi changed their position in a flash. She was pinned down by him in just a matter of seconds.

"What were you saying Sakura?"

Sakura's breathing started to get ragged. How can this man reverse everything in just one blow? She's starting to get irritated. He let her hands free. _I won't let you win this time Kakashi – I swear!_ She shouted at the back of her head. She began to remember that one thing that can make Kakashi beg for mercy.

Sakura grabbed Kakashi's shirt and pulled him towards her. Their faces just inches apart. Both of them can feel their hoarse breathing. Sakura entwined her arms behind Kakashi's neck.

Kakashi can feel the intensity of such position they're in. Sakura pulled him closer and nuzzled her face on his left ear. "I want to feel you Kakashi…" Sakura whispered in such a way that her breath brought sensations from his head all the way down to his toes. And her bold statement aroused him in such a way he never would have imagined. He can feel it aching between his groins.

She then began nibbling the outside of his ears with soft touches of her tongue. "Kakashi..I want you…" Sakura hushed ever so playfully that she can feel something hard from Kakashi. No matter how much she hated that feeling and no matter how much she tries to avoid her own urges, she will continue this just so she can prove it to the man that she is capable of wining this type of game.

Kakashi couldn't take it anymore. Since when did Sakura learn this tactics of making him hard that fast? She never had done this before to him. Mostly he is to blame for taking up this game on her. Was he overconfident? But it never crossed his mind that Sakura would actually try this kind of things – much to his surprise on him. _There will always be a first time on everything._ He suddenly remembered what Asuma said to him. _What did he mean by that? _Kakashi felt Sakura's moving beneath him giving him too much friction. No matter how much desire he has at this very moment, it's too soon to waive white flag.

Kakashi pulled a little farther and started his tongue on Sakura's neck. He heard a gasp then turned to a whimper as he continued to graze her neck with his talented tongue.

Sakura was not prepared for what he had just done to her. She never expected Kakashi would let the exchange of contact between them to go further. To think that he would actually kiss her neck like this was beyond words. It was so much of a feeling. She never felt like this before to anyone. No one had actually been this intense to her; she can almost tell how he feels right now – almost but not sure.

Kakashi never expected that her neck so smooth, soft and sweet. Her scent is overpowering that excites him even more. Much to his surprise, Kakashi is finding himself wanting more of it, wanting to further touch the woman beneath him with much passion and hear her say his name in between moans.

Sakura can't let this go on. She can't let him have his way on her further and lose again. Sakura used his weight on her to pull herself up to face him. She let her hands enter his shirt and smooth her hands on his chests. She can feel so much heat. It's intoxicating. Concentrating her chakra again on her fingers, she ran it over Kakashi's nipples. She heard him sigh in pleasure. His hands on her back felt tighter. Her breast slammed on his chest. He sucked on her neck more. And it felt good. Soo good. Sakura can feel something within her wants to get out. She can feel so much heat that wants to explode. She has to stop now.

Sakura abruptly pushed Kakashi away and stood up. "You lose Kakashi."

Kakashi was in a daze. _What happened again?_ One minute they were sleeping then the next he finds himself on top of Sakura then now – she tells him she won? Well, she actually won but.. _Damn it!_ He can't still get over what just happened. His member is still hard and aching to be touched. He stared at Sakura still standing in front of him. He can't believe how she managed to do that to him.

"Okay. Now come here, we're still lacking in sleep. We still have a mission tomorrow."

_Finally. I won. Now, sleep._ Sakura prepared to sleep as she snuggled inside the futon. Closing her eyes she smiled.

"I never expected you can do all of that Sakura."

Sakura opened her eyes and laughed. "Kakashi you always think less about me. That's expected I guess."

"I know there's a possibility but I never knew you can do that so well."

He still couldn't digest the turn of events. Kakashi felt Sakura's body heat again. Not in a million years he imagined this. The irony of it was almost laughable. He and his former student almost hit it off. If it were not avoided.. _Nah, it won't go that far._

"Just because I was your former student means you have to think that low about me Kakashi."

"Yeah, well you were my former student so it was a bit weird."

Sakura turned to face him. "Do I still look like a child to you Kakashi?"

Her question was innocent and serious. He didn't mean it like that. Actually, for him she was every bit of woman he want and need. If only.._What am I thinking?_

"Hm, No. Like I said, I was just shocked."

Sakura grunted. For Kakashi, her previous role in his life won't ever change. That's why Sakura never understood why people think they are an item.

"Well, I am too but I can't help but admit that what happened was a bit comforting to me."

"It was. I even enjoyed it. You are a grown woman now Sakura. You can complete our mission with less effort."

"You're really perverted Kakashi. But thanks for boosting my pride and actually admit that I am a grown woman but Kakashi can you tell me that into my eyes?"

"What?"

"That you no longer treat me as your former student but an equal."

_If she only knew how much effect she had on me earlier._ Kakashi faced her and gazed through her eyes. He forgot how much he liked the color of her eyes. Those emerald eyes always made him feel younger than he was, always making him feel accompanied.

"Sakura. You don't know how proud I am on how far you've come. In all the years we've been together in missions, you always proved to me how mature you are. Yes Sakura, you are now a woman."

Sakura can feel the sincerity from Kakashi's words. "Kakashi… Thank you."

Both of them just stared at each other, diving into each other's eyes. They both feel the strong power of the intimacy of the conversation they're having. The after effect of what happened minute ago is still lingering in their minds. The struggle inside Kakashi is starting as he clenched his fists. He can feel any minute now the desire in him will overpower his rational thinking.

"Kakashi.."

As soon as the words escaped Sakura's lips, Kakashi crushed his mouth into hers. It was slow but full of passion. Kakashi felt Sakura's tongue entered him. He emitted a low groan as she pulled him closer to her. Kakashi slightly bit Sakura's lower lip as he slowly pulled away.

"Have I proven enough Kakashi?" Sakura naughtily asked.

"More than enough."

* * *

><p>"So, you were telling me that this scroll is just sitting on the desk of the Mayor while he's out of town?"<p>

Sakura looked at Tsunade with much patience. "Yes, Tsuande-sama."

"And Kakashi just took it with no strategic plan at all and alone? Where were you that time?"

"I let her rest." Kakashi butted in.

Tsunade looked from Sakura to Kakashi. She can tell there's something going on with these two. For the past years these two report back from their mission, this one different – overly different.

_Impossible. Don't tell me they hit it off?_

"Is there anything else you need Tsuande-sama?" Sakura chirped.

"Nothing. Both of you can resume to your normal boring life."

"Not anymore." Kakashi muttered beneath his mask.


End file.
